Plot of Bijuu
by Littledog227
Summary: The Bijuu lined up, all nine straight To do the job they really hate -ed. They shut their eyes, and all took a leap Into nine human bodies, all warm and creep-y. At least the Bijuu thought so. The humans were just annoyed, yo. - Major AU
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, like my fellow writers. If I did, I would change so many things.

"Hello, this is my first fanfic"- human beings talking

_'hopefully, it won't be too bad'_- human thoughts

**"Review or else"**- demon talk  
_**  
'You know what will happen to you if you don't'**_ - demon thoughts

()()()()()()

Chapter 1: Prelude

Somewhere: Location unknown

**"Well Kyube, what are we doing here?"** asked the 4 tailed demon bird, Yonbi no Sokou.

Around him were four of his fellow bijuu seated in a circle. To the left of him was the seven tailed badger. To the left of her was the two tailed cat. To the left of her was Kyubi, the infamous nine tailed demon. Finally, to the left of him was the six tailed weasel.

**"Ya, Been a while since the bijuus met together like this. Prolly the only meeting in the last few centuries years."** replied the 7 tailed badger, Shichibi no Kaku.  
**  
"Yes. I have called us here to explain a plan of mine. I already told the remaining bijuu, and they accepted and are already working on it."** said the infamous nine-tailed fox, Kyubi with his eyes closed.  
**  
" A plan of what?"** questioned the shy purple two tailed cat, Nibi no Nekomata. She looked at Kyubi with curiosity.

Kyubi opened his eyes and saw that all his fellow bijuus were looking at him. Inquisitive looks. Kyubi didn't know how he could tell. But he simply stated, "A plan to fulfill our previous duties and redeem us of our crimes."

He told them the plan.  
**  
"You're screwing with me."  
**  
Kyubi's lips stretched wide.** "Hardly screwing, badger. I'll give you a moment to-"**  
**  
"You're not funny, Kyube. You ceased to be funny decades ago, and I hope you remember that before call me here for something like this."**

Kyubi frowned. It had a drastic effect in the atmosphere, a silent, metaphysical intake of breath in the musty air. Kyubi, was Kyubi after all. And when he wasn't amused, he was thoughtful, and a Thoughful Kyubi made for poor company.

Clickclicliclick

Raijuu tapped his sharpened claws against the basalt walls, a quick staccato of clicks.  
**  
"It might work"**

**"It's probably the only course we could take given everything. And whatever we do, it's best if we did it together" **Neko spoke softly.

Everyone looked at the four tailed.

Badger sighed.** "I'm in"**

Kyubi's smile made its way back on his feral fox face, and the unconsciously exerted pressure gradually dissipated. Badger began grumbling, again, to make a point.  
**  
"Then we've agreed."**

A few days later

At the Valley of the End

_'Where the hell is he' _

The 4th Hokage was tapping his fingers impatiently on a nearby tree. Whoever had sent him a message had not shown up yet. Bad sign. He had no idea why he agreed to meet so far away from Konoha and had no idea who the person was. With a soft whisper of chakra, he sent a Kage bunshin into the clearing, so there would be something corporeal there for the meet and greet, and he could haul ass if things grew out of control.

No one knew where Minato was. Matters involving world-saving left him paranoid for quite a long time.

Suddenly, he was punched right in the face.

He barely dodged the second attack and glimpsed in the blur of sharp nails a pair of red eyes, and a red cloak. Minato quickly retaliated with his famous tri-pronged kunai, thrown but only hitting air. Some instinct twitched, spinning Minato around before he was even conscious of the motion. As if on cue, the bestial man appeared behind him and punched him. However, he missed, clawed fist passing through a yellow afterimage

_'That was a close one,' _gusted Minato. He'd teleported to where he had thrown his kunai. He quickly made two kage bunshin and let his clones fight his dangerous opponent.

Stall for time

Think

He shunshined out of sight.

Hidden somewhere in the forest, Minato was analyzing his taijutsu-dependent opponent and stood amazed. _'He's as fast as I am when I'm using Hirashin!' _Soon, both his clones popped in a burst of smoke. Minato only had one thought in mind when he felt the clones disperse: _'Shit!'_

He absently noted thick splinters grazing his neck, as a hand ripped through the tree he'd been leaning against a moment before. They continued fighting back to the clearing.

After each punch and kick was parried, the two fighters jumped away from each other and leapt on the statues, with Minato on the famous Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage and the mysterious fighter on Uchiha Madara.

Minato looked at the man and asked, "Are you the one who sent the message? If you are, you could have wrote that you wanted a spar."

The mysterious man said,** "I am, but I needed to test you to see if you lived up to your name, Minato. 'Yellow Flash.' It's a bit 'flashy'-**" two furry tails snaked out behind him to make air quotes."-** But it has some merit. I did mean what I wrote though."**

The "Yellow Flash" looked again at the mysterious man. The mysterious man was not in the Bingo Book. He simply asked, "Who are you?"

The man, simply replied, **"I am Kyubi no Yokou**". "

"Sure you are. But then you'd also be such a liar for letting me believe that you would want to save the world." voiced the 4th.

Kyubi continued blithely, **"I will tell you what will happen to the world…and how you can prevent it."**

"Ya. And you didn't come to kill me and then destroy Konoha and send countless other lives into Kami's embrace. That was sarcasm, by the way, if you didn't know." Minato was proud he managed witty, all things considered.

Not surprised, Kyubi told him calmly,** "You have my word that I will not kill you, but I will be the cause of your death in six days. Besides, even if I did want to destroy you, I would have went for the village, which I will indeed do in six days."**

Minato wiped sweaty palms against his trousers, "And why are you telling me this plan which you...er... plan to do? Why the sudden change in heart?" Despite his questions, he hadn't dropped his stance; after all, he was facing a powerful demon.

Kyubi continued saying, **"I don't plan on intentionally doing so. Uchiha Madera will be controlling me."** as if it were a simple fact.

"The same Uchiha that helped found the clan and Konoha village? Yeah right. He's dead." Minato was getting a cramp in his right leg, but he ignored the tingling in favor of dissecting what he knew and what he'd just been told. Uchia Madera was alive when the 1st Hokage was around, and that was a long while back.

**"The very same"** responded back Kyubi.

"How is he alive?" asked Minato, still not relaxing.  
**  
"I do not exactly know how."**

"Then how do you know that you will attack Konoha?"

**"I can see the future," **Kyubi paused, **"Well, possible scenarios at least, something not even that blasted Uchiha with his spinny eyes can do. Unfortunately, my dreams don't see everything, and I simply cannot control what I see nor what I want to see. Sometimes, I dream of the future and sometimes I don't at all. Sometimes, I dream of the same thing over and over again. Now, I do not want you to interrupt me for I have a long story to tell."**

The "Yellow Flash" finally allowed himself to shift his leg into a more comfortable position. He'd caught in Kyubi's eyes a sense of exhaustion, sadness, and guilt. **"In the future I saw, in the next 15 years, there will be a group of Nine led by Uchia Madera. They will try to take full control of all nine bijuus."**

Minato asked "The bijuus can actually be controlled?" His natural curiousity overrode any instinct to stay silent before a power vastly greater than himself. He'd thought the bijuus could never be controlled.

Kyubi went on blithely, **" We can be influenced by an aspect of the Uchiha's bloodline. It will be the same power to make me**** attack Konoha a day before Naruto is born. Many wll die before the day is out, including you. I want you to seal me into your baby, Minato. This gives me a fighting chance to defeat the greater evil."**

He paused, frowned. A stillness had settled over the clearing, beginning with the song thrushes whose voices thinned into silence and ending in a sudden absence of wind to rustle through undergrowth. Kyubi's ears twitched frantically, trying to sense the flux in climate, pressure, or chakra responsible. His mouth slowly stretched open to reveal two neat rows of sharp teeeth, then clamped shut. It worked a few times, before giving voice.

**"The third will take your job over again once you die." **The words were slow in coming, as if each syllable spit out had to be chewed through evenly.

Sharp, barking laughter.

"Thanks."

Kyubi nodded with something approaching respect. **"Now, I want Naruto to be trained only by me, and he'll remain out of Konoha.** "

"Is that advisable?" Still, calm. They were discussing the weather tomorrow, what was on the the menu at Loui's tonight. Not his own death.

**" He will face many obstacles outside that will shape him into a stronger man." **Kyubi briefly thought of what the future held. Hopefully, he would change that and have fun doing so.

Minato interrupted, said "Is that all?"

Kyubi answered, **"Yes. Well, I'll meet you again when Naruto is born, which will be in six days. Congratulations on being a father. I apologize for the deaths and destruction I will cause."** vanished. Minato looked around him. The birds began issuing tentative, warbling cries. The wind picked up again. He pondered at the new things he learned and decided it was for the best to seal his only son and keep the matter a secret.

He wisped away in yellow.

()()()()()()

Well. This is my first fanfic. Hopefully, you guys like it. I'll update as soon as I can. It will be hard for me to update, seeing that I have APS (American Physics Society) to attend, so please be patient.

Please Review. I'll take suggestions gladly.

As of now, the pairings are undecided. Maybe something with Tsunade. I like Tsunade.

-Littledog227


	2. Chapter 2: Relevation

Despite the encouraging amount of reviews and story alerts, I decided to continue on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Beat that.

Same style as last time

()()()()()()()

Chapter 2: Revelation

"Get back here you little fucker!"

A tomato from the fruits seller followed the words and smacked Naruto on the head. It squished, distorted horribly, but bounced up in good shape over his head and fell comfortably into the palm of a small hand.

Naruto whooped, and bit into the tomato. Juices spilled out around his small incisors and stained his chin red, but he could care less.

He could, really.

He sneaked a look behind him and saw the seller climbing over the broken crates he'd pushed over a moment before, red faced and plump.

Just like the tomato. Naruto sniggered.

He spun around doubled up in laughter, and ran straight through the rotted fence separating the short alleyway and the back gardens of an apartment complex.

Through the descending haze over all five senses, Naruto could vaguely make out a startled splash of water, then a slender arm moving, trailing the haze- mist? He stumbled forward, through water vapour, he realized from the soft, warm touch on his cheek.

His foot caught on wood, and his balance was shot. He tried to compensate, twist his trailing leg into position, but with the muted cover of steam Naruto found his leg a second too late.

He tumbled, hands reaching out desperately to avoid impact, to push away what was coming. Water fit snugly around his fingers, quickly coming up to his elbow.

Until he reached bottom and felt something give, yield. Warm silk, like flesh. His other hand hit a hard surface, fingers outstretched and stubbed against solid, grainy wood.

Must be flesh then.

Naruto panicked, pushed up desperately to regain his feet. Both hands clutched involuntarily, and a yelp came from near his ear. He snatched back his arms, but his new position left him falling again.

But he was in water, right? And water didn't hurt when it-

His face thunked against a hard edge.

()()()()()()

Eyes gradually strained open, and Naruto gasped at the sight.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Or was he? Hard to tell sometimes. Maybe a little harder. Nope. Still his bedroom, tidily messy, sheets ruffled but clean, clothes strewn but mostly in the same area.

He could only think one thing: 'How?'

He was soon startled because he heard someone say **"Because of me."****  
**  
Naruto looked around and saw no one in his apartment. He was again startled by the same voice that said, **"In your head, stupid."**

Naruto yelled, "I'm not stupid and get out of my head!"

**"Then why did you yell it out when you could have simply **_**thought**_**, seeing as I'm in your head?"** came the reply.

"Does it matter? You still heard it."

**"Touché. I suppose you want to know who I am and why I'm in your head. Just think really hard. Don't talk. I wanna try this out."**

"I can do that," Naruto said slowly, "so you better have the answers ready."

_Well, who are you?_

**I am Kyubi.**

_Really? Fucking A, that's awesome. Can you teach me how to… err…_

**You don't know who Kyubi is?**

_What? No, of course I know Kyubi. Immortal demon, right? Faster than a speeding kunai, stronger than the most power doton jutsu. Totally bitching, am I right?_

**(- . -)**

_Whoa. How'd you do that?_

_**Not worth it. **_Kyubi thought privately.

**I killed your parents.**

_You… Well, you killed a lot of people on that day, didn't you? Probably seemed like ants up there. I've killed ants before. You can't really tell which one's which until you get up close. And then they bite your nose. Well. Probably even worse for you with all our jutsus._

**You're taking this remarkably well.**

_Am I? I'm talking to a voice in my head and making jokes about Kyubi killing my parents. You tell me. _

**Humph. Well, I'm Kyubi. I killed your parents under the control of an evil man. You have every right to hate me... but, I can do something to lessen the hate.**

_You're really the Kyubi? _

**Yes**

_Can you bring back my parents? And all the people you killed? _

**No. But I can train you to. It will take a long time. **_**Longer than you'll probably live **_Kyubi added to himself.

**But until then, I will help you become strong. Do you accept?"****  
****  
**

Naruto thought about this. He was not deciding whether to trust Kyubi or not, not planning out his future path. He was living some kind of really vivid daydream. Some aftereffect of cranial trauma, a delusion, maybe shock-induced. Kami knows he'd had plenty of those before. It didn't take long to decide, so he said a single word.

"Yes."

Kyubi smirked and said, **"Good. We start now."**

()()()()()()

Ok. I know I promised a pairing decision this chapter. Well I haven't lied. Reread this chap if you don't believe me. Yeah.

In other words, I'm going to let you guess what the pairings are.

Um. So review. Tell me what you liked. What you didn't like. Tell me about yourself, if you want to.

I'll start.

My name is Flora Lu-

Oh wait, there's a profile section?

Nevermind then.

Later.


End file.
